


Poder

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow no tenía el poder para cambiar el Satélite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poder

No era inusual encontrar series completas de ventanas rotas en el Satélite.

Algunas estaban así luego de algún disturbio interno, otras después de alguna intervención de Seguridad y otras porque algunos disfrutaban la destrucción y el caos.

Todo eso confirmaba que al menos ahora el Satélite no era un buen lugar y, Crow estaba convencido, ciertamente no era donde ningún niño debería tener que crecer.

Aun así él, a diferencia de Kiryuu cuando había sido el líder del equipo Satisfaction, no tenía el poder para controlar y mucho menos para intentar cambiar todas las zonas.

Pero tal vez al menos podría proteger a los niños...

No, no tal vez. Lo haría.

Y se esforzaría hasta el final para además hacer que sonriesen al menos por un momento a pesar de vivir en semejante lugar.


End file.
